


Never leave Liam in charge again

by HaleArgent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleArgent/pseuds/HaleArgent
Summary: You are Scott's girlfriend but he left Liam who is in love with your sister in charge when he went out of town.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's different than my usual stuff but hope you'll like it :)

Scott had left for his college orientation and left Liam in charge instead of you, his girlfriend- Liam's crush's sister. The true alpha wasn't that happy about it but he figured that if he'd trust Liam with something, you could give him permission to date your sister.

 

"Scott McCall!" you screamed as you saw your boyfriend walk out of the classroom the next Monday. From what Liam told him, everything went according to plan, he and your sister had a chance to be together, in public. They were actually dating behind your back but you didn't know about it. Everyone else did.

He didn't know how to respond to your call. Your voice was angry but Liam said everything was fine. Scott looked at Stiles who walked past him to get to Lydia. He tried to stop his best friend, for human shield just in case but Stiles sneaked his way past him.

You ran to him before Liam could, who was trying to get to Scott before you did. As soon as you were near enough that he couldn't escape, you started. "DO NOT EVER LEAVE LIAM IN CHARGE. EVER AGAIN!" 

"What happened?" Scott asked but Liam talked over him that you couldn't hear

"It wasn't my fault!" Liam tried to defend himself

"Tell me, whose fault was it when it was you in charge, you in my basement, you naked?!" you asked the slightly terrified beta before his alpha who was even more confused. A few pupils turned to look at Liam but they went on with their lives

"Naked, again?" Scott grabbed Liam's shoulder

"The climate around here, it's all messed up..." he mumbled avoiding eye contact

"That's not even the worst part! If you leave someone to look after your pack on full moon, they should be able to control themselves." you tried to make Liam feel as small as possible, and it seemed to work

"Liam, you didn't shift around people, right?" Scott asked his suffering beta

"That, I didn't do" Liam said smiling. He looked like he was getting away with it and you weren't having it

"Then what did he...?" you off your boyfriend

"He, the one you trust to look after your pack. More than your girlfriend, I appreciate it so much by the way. Our little Liam here, he broke into my basement, naked. I don't know if it is a wolf thing or something, but he was circling, my little sister, in fully shifted wolf form. Naked. After breaking into my house at 2am."

"I just wanted to see my girlfriend" Liam whined. His what? 

"Your girl... I can't even finish that sentence! It's way too much to handle" you shake your head. Scott obviously wants to say something but you won't let him

Liam held his breath for a minute. It seemed like the one of the longest minutes of your life. You wanted to scream at his face, 'spell it out' but didn't. "Actually we have been dating for some time now... that's kinda the reason Scott left me in charge"

You turn to face your boyfriend, whose face resembles someone who has just been sentenced death penalty. "Honey, sweetheart, what is the hole dwarf talking about?!" you asked as calmly as Dumbledore

"Uh... I thought that since we have been so happy lately..." your boyfriend started but he was going too slowly

"That we should no longer be happy with our relationship and have these little over-frustrated hormone-sags be something to worry about?"

"That maybe we should let others be happy too. Your sister likes Liam, and he really, really likes your sister. He won't stop talking about that one night they made out secretly in the..." he snapped when he saw your and Liam's faces. He had said too much

"In the...? Where sweetie, or should I just the guy who won't be having sex until Trump's presidential period is over" you patted Scott's shoulder with a devious smile, he gave a death glare to Liam

"It's not really his fault. I mean it was Scott's idea but we wanted to show you that I was worth it. I was responsible and mature enough to be with your sister. Because I'm in love with her" Liam admitted. His face almost made your heart melt, but not too much.

"Oh, I see. There is just that I need the confirmation that my sister doesn't date someone who will limit her horizons. Your grades need to raise to at least A-'s and with lacrosse, you will need to raise to the captain after Scott is done with it. Don't forget, the option that _you are the one to break up with her_  - does not exist. It's until she gets sick of you, not the other way around. If you even dare to forget it, I'll make a mountain ash circle around you, and take some wolfsbane and mistletoe, and put it somewhere where the sun won't shine or the ran won't touch" you warned him


End file.
